A seating assembly for a vehicle sometimes employs bolsters to help maintain an occupant in the seating assembly while the vehicle changes direction. High performance vehicles, such as those used for racing, may employ larger and sturdier bolsters than non-high performance vehicles. Bolsters for high performance vehicles often incorporate metal plates that are welded to the structural support of the seat and seatback and welding is expensive and requires metal of high thickness. The resulting bolsters cause discomfort to the occupant.